thelifeofamycharmytailsandcreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Winston
Amy Rose Winston is one of the four main characters and the main protagonist of The Adventures of Amy, Charmy, Tails, and Cream, with the other three being Charmy, Tails, and Cream, of which they are the main deuteragonists of the series. History Amy was born in the Mushroom Netherlands, her home country, to parents Hendrik Winston, her dad, and Marja Brugman, her mom. She was born as an only child. After about three years of birth, Amy and her parents moved to Mushroom America and started living there. Later in her life, Amy got enrolled in school at the age of 4, where she went to Huckson Elementary School, where she started preschool. In preschool, when it was snack time one time, she befriended Claire Suzuki after Amy shared one of her cookies when Claire dropped one of her cookies. Later, in 4th grade, she befriended Charmy Rambrino after she received a scrape on her knee and Charmy ended up healing it using herbs his teacher gave him to use in case someone suffers through an injury. Amy told Charmy that she felt grateful for what Charmy did and they became friends afterward. Later in her life in 4th grade, she encountered Tails Checkers, who was a second grader, who she became friends with her after Appearance Amy's appearance in The Adventures of Amy, Charmy, Tails, and Cream is the same as her current appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog series (and every video game series overall); she is a hedgehog with pink fur, a red headband, green eyes, a red dress, rings on her wrists, and red-and-white shoes. The bangs of her hair are also spiny, as well. In addition, when she goes to sleep, she wears white-pinkish colored pajamas with pictures of small bears on them. Personality Like with the other characters, Amy's personality in TAOACTAC differs compared to in the Sonic the Hedgehog games. In the Sonic series, she was depicted as being very girlish and happy, and she was occasionally rascal as well (in spite of the way Rosy the Rascal was her original name), especially when she was chasing Sonic. In TAOACTAC, her personality changes, as said from above in this section, to where she was depicted as being girlish and happy in the Sonic series. However, in TAOACTAC, she basically has a normal personality, and she isn't as girlish compared to the Sonic series. Abilities Just like in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Amy retains some abilities, albeit none of them originate from the Sonic the Hedgehog, such as her ability of using the Piko Piko Hammer, which she does not have in TAOACTAC, but she has other abilities, such as being flexible, like a normal girl would. In addition, she is also a musician for two instruments, which include ukulele and piano. Unlike other characters, she is left-handed. Relationships Charmy Amy and Charmy are known to be good friends, which started ever since she was a fourth grader at the age of 9, while he was 7. As said from above in the "History" section, their friendship started ever since Charmy healed a scrape Amy received on her knee with the use of herbs, to where she mentioned to Charmy that she was grateful for what he did. Tails Tails is another one of Amy's best friends. Just like with Charmy, it is mentioned in the "History" section of this article Cream Cream Claire Silver Blaze Knuckles Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hedgehogs